


Грязный секрет ГИДРЫ

by Mister_Key, WTF_Avengers_2017



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abortion, Happy Ending, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Violent Fertilization, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9672200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Avengers_2017/pseuds/WTF_Avengers_2017
Summary: Капитан и ГИДРА едины. До поры до времени.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Visenna.

Старка привезли глубокой ночью. Свеженького, почти нетронутого. Бросили на колени перед Капитаном и поспешно отступили, повинуясь короткому бешеному взгляду.  
Лишний раз связываться со Старком не хотели даже самые опытные из бойцов. Оказаться рядом с Капитаном, когда тот вне себя — тем более, а любой, у кого была хоть капля мозгов, точно знал, что эти двое не чай будут пить, вспоминая старые деньки. Не после того, как Капитан гонялся за Старком, не щадя ни себя, ни щита, а Старк по мере сил противодействовал его ужасающим планам, как только мог.

С ужасающими планами всегда так: непременно найдётся храбрый до идиотичности герой, который решит не пощадить собственной жизни, только бы не дать им воплотиться.

Старк из таких и был. И те, кто считал его прекраснодушным идеалистом, долго не жили. Или — наоборот — жили долго и не слишком-то счастливо, разве что кому-нибудь нравится жить с лицом, на котором словно черти горох молотили.

Впрочем, по сравнению с теми, кого ударами гигантских зелёных кулаков превратило в лепёшки, Рамлоу мог считать себя счастливчиком.

Чеканя шаг, Капитан подошёл к пленнику. Старк, едва проморгавшись от всё ещё сочащейся из разбитого лба крови и убедившись, что вибраниумные кандалы держат крепко, вздёрнул подбородок и сипло заметил:

— Мог бы просто позвонить, Кэп, пригласить на свидание.

Руки сами собой сжались в кулаки — всё, что Капитан мог себе позволить прямо сейчас, — широкая грудь, отмеченная знаком ГИДРЫ, поднялась и опустилась, выдавая глубину переживаний, — но он силой заставил себя промолчал. Попадаться на подначки и ядовитые плевки временно беспомощного врага — нет, не так он был неосторожен. Броню на Старке уничтожили с помощью нового оружия — отдел изобретений ГИДРЫ не зря ел свой хлеб, — и тот был беззащитен, почти обнажён... и совершенно не испуган, даром что стоял на коленях, светя синяками сквозь пропалины и прорехи в поддоспешнике. Самое время начать лизать Капитану сапоги, моля о пощаде... вот только это не для Старка. Он, как нарочно, улыбался разбитым ртом. Кривился от боли, но всё равно улыбался.

— Свидание, — повторил Капитан, задышав ещё чаще — по крайней мере, изображение ГИДРЫ на его груди пошло волнами, быстро поднимаясь и опускаясь, точно живое. — После того, как я два года гонял тебя, точно крысу, по всем помойкам...

— После того, как я — очень умная, очень железная и очень нержавеющая крыса, — перебил его Старк, — кусал тебя за поджилки везде, где успевал. Если ты понимаешь эту отсылку.

Капитан уставился на него, редко моргая. Обычно бледное безупречное лицо порозовело, в алых глазах сверкнули зелёные искры — верный признак того, что бешенство, сжигавшее Капитана изнутри, вот-вот перехлестнёт через край. Старк это умел как никто другой: бесить его. Проламывал, как ледокол торосы, привычно затягивавший Капитана лёд равнодушной эффективности и целесообразности, лишённой всяких сантиментов.

— Ну зато теперь, — хрипло напомнил он, — все твои норы уничтожены. Союзники — разбиты. Ты остался один, Старк, и в полной моей власти.

На крыльях носа Старка выступили крошечные бисеринки пота, но улыбаться он не перестал. Когда целенаправленно день за днём портишь кровь самому Капитану ГИДРЕ — быстро учишься не поддаваться ужасу. Ничего удивительного для того, кто хоть немного знал историю Сопротивления. Неизбежный страх перед ГИДРОЙ и Капитаном пропадал после первого же года жизни в бегах, постоянной опасности, мрачных новостях о пытках, захватах и посланных по следам мятежников отрядах... из которых далеко не все возвращались к Капитану, чтобы пасть на колени и признаться в том, что облажались.

По большей части они предпочитали погибнуть, а не попасться в мёртвую хватку сильных рук, затянутых в багровые перчатки.

— Как сексуально звучит, — произнёс Старк, расправляя плечи. Наручники, сковывавшие его запястья и короткой цепью связанные с кандалами на ногах, скрипнули. — Ты всё-таки прочитал тот журнал, что я тебе прислал?

На шее капитана надулась тугая жила, и краснота поползла вверх из-под высокого ворота. Журнал был чистой воды издевательством, попыткой деморализовать, исподтишка подпортить безупречную мораль, требовавшую от Капитана быть безжалостным к врагам ГИДРЫ и прогресса, который она обещала всему миру, а со временем и всем мирам, без исключения, — быть беспристрастным, холодным и эффективным, не позволять ни себе, ни другим ни малейшей слабости. Безжалостно карать за скверну, выжигать её калёным железом...

И плевать Старк хотел на это всё. Даже в бегах он ухитрялся оставаться женским любимцем. Не оставался надолго ни с одной красоткой, чтобы не навлечь на неё бед, и как зеницу ока берёг Пеппер Поттс, за которой Капитан охотился долго и безуспешно, — и при этом нашёл время, чтоб поиздеваться. Ткнуть носом в несовершенства безупречно работавшего механизма ГИДРЫ, который Капитан строил, не щадя времени, сил и жизней — чужих, разумеется.

— Сто двадцать восемь мерзавцев, недостойных служить Порядку, — заявил Капитан таким жутким голосом, что будь здесь кто угодно из лучших бойцов ГИДРЫ — хоть Рамлоу, хоть любой из свеженькой дюжины Зимних Солдат, — и того бы продрало дрожью. — И ещё четверо — из тех, кто допустил утечку информации во внутренней сети.

— Ты их казнил, — легко усмехнулся Старк. Глаза у него были почти весёлыми — почти.

— Разумеется. Их смерть была не лёгкой, но показательной.

— Приятно видеть, как кто-то другой делает твою работу.

Рука в багровой перчатке сама стиснулась на его горле, перекрывая воздух, но даже когда лицо Старка стало синюшным от асфиксии, разбитая красная улыбка не исчезла.

Капитан придушил бы его. Конечно, придушил бы. Размолол бы в порошок, если бы только это помогло. Если бы могло отменить Тони Старка. Стереть его из памяти людей, из истории Сопротивления, из самой реальности. Если бы...

Но это было невозможно. Даже сейчас, на пике ярости, Капитан это понимал. Да, Старк хрипел в его хватке, молотил ногами воздух, на лбу у него вздулись жилы, а лицо сделалось багрово-синим от нехватки воздуха, но это ничему не могло помочь. Не могло восстановить Порядок.

Потому что — и Капитан, не привыкший врать себе самому, не мог этого отрицать, — последнее и самое упрямое зерно хаоса он, могучий Капитан ГИДРА, носил в себе. Что-то, что не поддавалось ни ГИДРЕ, ни его собственному железному самообладанию, до сих пор стонало и вопило внутри, отчаянно, почти неслышно и в основном по ночам. Это что-то ускользало, стоило приблизиться, и появлялось вновь, как шёпот в затылок, как забытое имя, занозой застрявшее в неверной памяти, и его никак не получалось вытравить до конца.

«Всё не так, — шептал этот голос. — Всё не так, как должно быть. Ты не тот, кем себя считаешь. Все эти люди вокруг, весь твой Порядок и даже этот флаг ГИДРЫ в детских руках — ложь. Не по-настоящему. Всё не так».

Капитан ненавидел этот голос всей душой — даже, кажется, сильнее, чем Старка, — но рядом с Железным Бунтарём ощущение, будто всё вокруг — притворство и обман, становилось сильнее.

— Неправда, — выговорил он. Собственный голос оказался слабее нужного — ничего общего с громовыми раскатами, которыми он то запугивал, то вдохновлял людей с осенённой чёрными флагами трибуны. — Не... правда. Я — Капитан.

Старка выгнуло в его руках, белый оскал блеснул в растянувшихся, алых от свежей крови губах, и это что-то напомнило Капитану. Что-то, чего не было — он мог поклясться! — не бывало с ним никогда, не могло быть...

Но ведь было. И это задыхающееся лицо, и сахарная полоска обнажённых зубов, и алый вспухший рот...

Но этого не было! Он впервые схватил Старка!

«Стив, ещё, ещё, только не...»

Капитан отшвырнул Старка, как раскалённого, стиснул ладонями виски. В груди у него так билось, что кольца ГИДРЫ шевелились, как живые.

— С-сука, — выдавил он, хотя ненавидел ругательства и никому не спускал этой отвратительной привычки. — Что же ты за сука, Старк!

В опрокинутом в потолок лице ему чудилась насмешка, и проще всего, легче и искусительней, было бы просто придушить Старка. Видит бог, тот это заслужил. Стереть с наглого лица кровь вместе с раздражающей ухмылкой, кажущейся или настоящей, отомстить за всё сразу — за свою постыдную, тщательно скрываемую слабость, за подступающее безумие, за миражи того, чего не было и не могло быть никогда, — или, раз уж всё время что-то мешало расправиться со Старком окончательно, не убивать. Запереть полумертвеца в криокамеру, раз уж отряд Зимних Солдат её освободил, и приходить потом... на свидания, раз уж мерзавцу так их не хватает.

Словно слыша его мысли, Старк зашевелился, мучительно закашлялся, плюясь кровью из прикушенного языка. Капитан не двинулся с места — им владела сладчайшая из всех фантазий.

Приходить время от времени. Однажды притащить Пеппер, швырнуть к камере, дать полюбоваться друг другом. Свернуть ей шею — медленно, напоказ, — точно как однажды, много лет тому назад, уже случилось с женщиной, которую Старк любил всей своей прогнившей развращённой душой. Показать, как всё, что он любил и ценил, рассыпается в прах. Дать ему досыта напиться той же беспомощностью, которую он, Капитан, глотал прямо сейчас...

— Я...зык, — прохрипел Старк, подтверждая репутацию удивительного упрямца, когда речь заходила о том, чтобы нарваться по полной программе. — Сле...ди...  
Ярость хлестнула Капитана, как бич. Он в секунду вновь оказался рядом, схватил Старка — тот едва успел глотнуть воздуха, — и тряхнул его, как паршивого щенка.

В этот раз вспомнилось всё разом: и проклятый журнал, над которым втайне хохотала чуть не вся ГИДРА — а то и что похуже, Капитан был уверен, что это самое похуже было, что Старк нарочно, нарочно!..

Фотографии из этой мерзости так и стояли перед глазами. На первой был он сам, застигнутый в раздевалке: наполовину снятая футболка стянула ему руки, обнажая пресс и торс, тренировочные штаны сползли и держались на мышцах бёдер. «Так победим», — гласила подпись. Страшно было вспоминать, каким он был дураком, решив, что это просто шуточка на грани фола, способ выразить восхищение и подтолкнуть остальных бойцов ГИДРЫ, не настолько идеальных, не останавливаться на достигнутом.

Остальные фото — кое-где это были стоп-кадры с плёнок камер наблюдения, которыми главная база ГИДРЫ была напичкана, как рождественский пудинг — изюмом, — развеяли эту дурацкую надежду как дым. Он сам на полосе препятствий, с ярко горящими на чёрном от копоти лице глазами и подписью «Грязный Секрет ГИДРЫ», он же в дУше, снятый ниже пояса, и выступающий из потока пены девиз «Порядок. ГИДРА. Крепкий тыл». Ещё одно, самое омерзительное из всех, выставленное на развороте: он сам, увлечённо дрочащий на поставленный стоймя щит. Криво пририсованный вставший член, судя по размерам, одолжили у буйвола или слона. Подпись к возмутительному кадру объясняла, что именно так и следует любить ГИДРУ.

Именно эту дрянь Старк умудрился раздобыть во внутренней сети ГИДРЫ. Выудил поганый журнальчик, плод извращённой фантазии и неприкрытой сексуальной неудовлетворённости рядовых, и прислал его Капитану в аккурат к торжественной годовщине Нового Порядка.

Одно это — не говоря обо всём другом, что Старк ему задолжал, — стоило не одной мучительной казни. Всю ГИДРУ трясло не меньше месяца, разъярённый Капитан чистил её сверху донизу, выжигая заразу и ненавидя каждый взгляд, которым его провожали, стоило повернуться к соратникам спиной... впрочем, какие там соратники! Развращённые, слабые, падкие на распутство, в любую секунду готовые предать выродки, которых можно было держать в подчинении только ужасом!

И во всё это его, точно щенка в лужу носом, ткнул Старк. Как будто мало было всех тех проблем, что мятежники Сопротивления подбрасывали ГИДРЕ и лично Капитану с завидной регулярностью.

Вот и сейчас. Даже задыхаясь в мёртвой хватке — Капитан всё не мог заставить себя сломать Старку гортань, а то и шею, — даже умирая и пуская пену с губ, Старк создавал ему проблемы. Капитан их чувствовал, ещё как. Когда в твоей собственной груди начинает, впервые за долгое время, ворочаться твоя сущность...

Это Капитан ненавидел особенно.

Старк перестал хрипеть и обмяк в его руке. Самое время было свернуть ему шею. Или вызвать Рамлоу и приказать унести полутруп в криозаморозку.

— Перес-с-с-стань, — сказал голос, никому не принадлежавший. Он шёл у Капитана из груди, но звучал вовсе не по-человечески. Шипение, свист и хрипящие паузы, словно говоривший задумывался над каждым словом и переводил его с другого, древнего и жуткого, языка. — Ос-с-с-ставь С-с-старка. И с-с-сними с-с-с него эти ш-ш-штуки.

Капитан разжал пальцы, и Старк свалился на пол, уже даже не задыхаясь. Впрочем, его ноздри дёрнулись, пальцы проскребли по полу и замерли. Капитан ободрал со Старка кандалы, как бумажные — и от резкого движения тот перестал выглядеть мёртвым. Грудь слабо поднялась, опустилась. Поднялась снова, и в погасшем было реакторе вспыхнула голубая искра. Капитан уставился на неё с ненавистью. Он снова не смог убить Старка, проклятая слабость снова взяла над ним верх...

В следующую секунду его собственную грудь пронзило такой болью, что Капитан застонал сквозь стиснутые зубы. Тот же жуткий голос потребовал:

— Дай пос-с-с-смотреть. Интерес-с-сно.

Не прекословя, Капитан дёрнул в стороны чешуйчатую ткань. Алое изображение ГИДРЫ пошло волнами и расползлось, но не исчезло — напротив, приобрело объём и силу. Снизу послышался потрясённый выдох; Капитан бросил на лежавшего у его ног Старка быстрый взгляд.

С его точки зрения, именно там и было место Старка. У его ног, покорным, послушным... и чтобы смотрел вот так, тёмными влажными глазами, полными боли и потрясения. Капитан даже готов был оставить его в живых, смириться с тем, что вокруг Старка всегда спонтанно организуется зона хаоса, ничего похожего на тот кристально чистый, праведный, раз и навсегда установленный порядок, за который Капитан сражался всю жизнь и всё никак не мог выдохнуть и сказать, что добился всего, чего хотел.

Потому что всегда был Старк. В подполье, в бегах, в постоянной опасности — и словно всего этого было мало, обычной войной не на жизнь, а на смерть Старк не ограничивался. Он словно нарочно дразнил, дёргал за все ниточки, рисковал головой и устраивал Капитану весёлую жизнь даже там, где не мог получить никаких дивидендов на поле боя, словно из любви к искусству. Как будто жить не мог, не нарываясь. Нет, как будто не мог жить, не нарываясь на Капитана.

Ну вот и нарвался. Капитан видел, как у Старка буквально глаза лезут на лоб, как тот, вздрагивая, силится отодвинуться подальше — и это было сладко, так сладко, что даже больно, но эта минута стоила любой боли. Стоила даже того безмыслия, почти паралича, которое охватывало Капитана, когда ГИДРА, выворачиваясь наружу, невольно уступала часть власти над ним...

Кому?

Он не знал. Только знал, что ненавидит и это тоже: жуткое чувство, как в давно забытом больном детстве, когда он не мог удержать в худой руке даже стакан воды, когда все его мечты и желания, вся твёрдость характера и решимость разбивались о клетку слабого тела. Сейчас было так же, только хуже: тоскливое ничто затапливало его целиком, от пяток до макушки, в голове словно разбивался миллион зеркал, и в каждом осколке и кусочке был он сам — и тот, другой. Странный двойник, приходивший к нему во сне, а порой, если день был тяжёл и утомителен, а крики жертв слишком громко звенели в ушах, — и наяву. Чужак с его лицом, шептавший Капитану хуже чем в затылок, — в самую душу. Нечто ужасное, больное, что стонало и плакало в нём каждую ночь, звало за собой и убеждало, что мир — не то, чем кажется.

— Старк, — выдохнул Капитан, чувствуя себя отколотым ледяным столбом: не пошевелиться, не двинуться, но какая-то могучая сила уже сорвала тебя с места и вот-вот исчезнет, заставив тебя упасть и разбиться вдребезги. ГИДРА потянулась наружу, выворачиваясь из него, вытаскивая одно за другим щупальца, выматывая жилы и выдирая, кажется, самое сердце. Конечно, это было адски больно, но Капитан сдержал рвущийся вопль и выдавил только, впервые в жизни назвав врага по имени:  
— Тони!

От карего потрясённого взгляда болело куда сильней.

***  
Новая порция щупалец — их было куда больше, чем на обычном символе, знакомом каждому американцу, — выбралась наружу, проскользила, цепляясь присосками, по широкой груди, и окончательно содрала с Капитана порванную ткань. Щупальца с каждой секундой делались толще, наливались густым багрянцем, извивались, выхлёстывая из общей шевелящейся массы то один, то другой острый кончик, и наконец, распустились во всей красе, дойдя Капитану почти до бёдер. Круглый большой глаз, до тошноты походивший на человеческий, прорезался в основании щупалец, и птичий костяной клюв, клацнув, раскрылся.

— ГИДРА, — почти простонал Старк. В горле у него заклокотало, как от тошноты, но он снова уставился на скользящие из-под ткани наружу упругие алые кольца.

До сих пор не было полной уверенности в том, что это не галлюцинация умирающего от гипоксии мозга. Но такого Тони, даже будучи гением, придумать бы не смог, так что приходилось верить собственным глазам.

— Она с-с-самая, — отозвалось чудовище, росшее у Капитана из груди. — Что с-с-скажеш-ш-шь? Нравлюс-с-сь?

Старк несколько секунд смотрел на это неустанное шевеление. На блестящий зрачок и полураскрытый клюв. Потом перевёл взгляд на лицо Капитана — тот стоял, точно памятник самому себе, неподвижный и безразличный, глаза казались кусочками зелёного льда, — и проговорил:

— Охренеть можно.

— С-с-стив, — капризно позвала ГИДРА. — Он вос-с-с-схищ-щ-щён?

Несколько секунд Капитан молчал. Потом дрогнул, словно просыпаясь, и шевельнул губами. Вид у него был как у человека, которого только что разбудили, и то не до конца, и он договаривает фразу, начатую ещё во сне. Глаза, впрочем, прояснились — и в них промелькнул ужас, почти паника.

— Несомненно, — подтвердил он, не спуская с Тони глаз и с каждой секундой белея всё больше, хотя честное слово, не Тони тут представлял из себя зрелище, после которого впору было обзаводиться кошмарами. По крайней мере, не только Тони, у него-то из груди щупальца не росли. — Восхищён и потрясён.

— Потому ч-ч-что, ты знаеш-ш-ш-шь, я могу с-с-с-тереть его в порош-ш-шок. Прямо с-с-сейчас-с-с.

— Разумеется, — выдохнул Капитан. — Но с-с-стоит ли?

С точки зрения Тони — весьма низко расположенной и чрезвычайно опасной точки, — он выглядел не совсем Капитаном. Мощные колонны ног, крепкие бёдра, узкая талия, перевёрнутый треугольник широкой груди — да, могучие руки, способные свернуть шею быку — несомненно, безупречное ледяное лицо маньяка, готового бороться за принудительное счастье всех по своей прокрустовой мерке, не спрашивая мнения этих самых всех, — нет. По крайней мере — не совсем. Это был не Капитан ГИДРА, это был... был другой Капитан.

Сущий бред; Тони это понимал. Но именно так и обстояли дела. Этого другого Капитана он не встречал никогда в жизни, даже о самом его существовании не было никаких данных, кроме видений Ванды, но это был другой Капитан. Точно-точно. И ГИДРА звала его по имени — по тому самому имени, которое Тони помнил тоже, и не из досье.

— Охренеть, — повторил он, подбирая ноги. В горле драло, в глазах почему-то тоже, но всё это казалось совершенно неважным по сравнению с тем, что творилось в голове.  
Это был Стив. Никакой не Капитан ГИДРА. Капитан Америка, которого Тони, вопреки рассудку и памяти, знал. Не встречал наяву ни разу, но знал и помнил другим. Искренним, недостижимым, храбрым, лучшим парнем на Земле. Невозможно прекрасным. Никогда, если верить общепринятой версии истории, не существовавшим, — но у Тони были свои отношения с общепринятой историей. Особенно после пары содержательных бесед со Стрэнджем.

«Миры растут на Древе, — говорил тот. — Каждый на своей ветке. Асгардцы это давно поняли».

— Возмож-ж-ж-жно, он и вправду так хорош-ш-ш, как ты о нём думаеш-ш-шь... — заметило чудовище. Внимательный чёрный глаз остановился на Тони, пара щупалец дёрнулась в его сторону и налилась кровью — или той жижей, что заменяла ГИДРЕ кровь. — Не зря же он с-с-снит-с-с-ся тебе каждую ночь.

Тони не завопил только потому, что в груди до сих пор саднило так, словно кто-то — Капитан, кто же ещё! — напихал в неё пару мотков колючей проволоки, ещё и ток по ней пустил. Каждую ночь? Он снился тому, кто... бесполезно отрицать очевидное, — кто снился ему тоже?

Да нет, не может быть. Это какой-то план. Хитрый, умный, злобный план. Тони предпочёл бы, чтобы так оно и было. Гораздо привычнее и понятнее, чем видеть над собой не Капитана ГИДРУ, а парня, который, по словам Ванды, жил и не жил одновременно, — и чёрт его побери, если Тони понимал, как такое может быть.

— Эй, что ещё за новости? — спросил он, стараясь не поддаваться панике и узнать о происходящем хоть немного больше. Если это всего лишь очередной план ГИДРЫ, которых Тони на своём веку повидал немало, — у него оставались шансы. — Хотя если это сны о том, как расправиться с Сопротивлением...

ГИДРА дёрнулась наружу с новой энергией, почти повисая на чём-то, что походило на бледный толстый стебель и тянулось из широкой груди. Судя по лицу Капитана — Тони решил пока что думать о нём как о Капитане, хотя внутри всё вопило, протестуя, потому что это был Стив, понимаете, Стив! — это было здорово больно.

— С-с-с-смеш-ш-шной, — послышалось в ответ, и толстое щупальце, скользнув ниже, обвилось Капитану вокруг ног и напряглось, заставив того обрушиться на колени. — С-с-стив. Помниш-ш-шь, о ч-ч-чём мы с-с-спорили с-с-с фон Ш-ш-ш-штрукером?

Фон Штрукер? Да что здесь происходит?!

Мертвенно-бледное лицо оказалось совсем рядом с лицом Тони, пошло неровными пятнами румянца и исказилось так, что на секунду показалось — вот-вот разлетится вдребезги, как гипсовая отливка от удара молотком.

В эту секунду Тони почти поверил в то, что сошёл с ума. Капитан, должно быть, не просто придушил его, а промыл мозги, как своему жуткому отряду Зимних Солдат, а с гениями фокусы с абсолютным подчинением не проходят воли, и поэтому он, Тони Старк, просто-напросто свихнулся. Можно было сколько угодно копаться в сомнительном прошлом Капитана ГИДРЫ, выяснять подробности его нищего полуголодного детства, проклинать упорство, приведшее чахлого бруклинского недокормыша в самую безжалостную и кровавую организацию Земли, безосновательно надеяться на то, что где-то в глубине души эта хладнокровная белокурая бестия всё ещё сохранила хоть каплю человечности, с глубоким изумлением изучать данные, добытые Вандой — но видеть собственными глазами, как сквозь Капитана ГИДРУ проступает никогда не существовавший Стив Роджерс...

Не существовавший? Действительно?

Но он уже видел это лицо. Именно так, совсем рядом с собственным, и таким же — полным живого чувства, искажённым надеждой и страхом — за него, за Тони! — и помнил об этом ясно, как будто всё случилось вчера, хотя что именно — всё?

Он не знал. Потому что этого никогда не случалось. Не с ним, по крайней мере, но...

— С-с-стив?

Да какого чёрта! Если склизкое чудовище звало этого типа Стивом, и сам Тони помнил его Стивом — надо было оказаться полным идиотом, чтобы продолжать считать, что у Капитана ГИДРЫ просто несварение желудка, и это объясняет все странности!

— Стив, — беззвучно произнёс Тони. Удивительно было, каким правильным это имя ощущалось на губах. Какую бурю поднимало внутри. Словно взбалтывало всю душу от самого донышка.

В ответ Стива перекосило так, что на мгновение Тони уверился в том, что перед ним снова Капитан. Жуткий, безупречный, безжалостный... почти. Если не считать одной маленькой, крошечной, бог весть как дожившей до этой минуты слабости. Словно пустотелая раковинка в отливке металла — микроскопический дефект, ничем себя не проявляющий, незаметный для глаза. Грозный маленький враг, что рано или поздно станет трещинкой, потом — трещиной, а потом...

Тони знал, как это бывает, когда надёжный с виду металл рассыпается в пыль просто потому, что невидимая до поры цепная реакция охватила его целиком.

Именно это сейчас творилось с человеком, стоявшим перед ним на коленях. Маска трескалась и осыпалась, сквозь неё проступало живое, чувствительное, уязвимое.

— С-с-с-стив! — окрикнула ГИДРА, и Тони, с трудом поднявшись на колени, обхватил дрожащего парня за широкие плечи. Помог удержаться. — Ты здес-с-сь?

Тони был уверен, что не совсем. И то, что он видел перед собой — мучительная борьба, пот, заливавший светлые брови, глубокую складку между ними, — эту уверенность подтверждало.

Их было двое. Стив и Капитан. И прямо сейчас они дрались не на жизнь, а на смерть.

— Чёрт, — прошептал Тони. В голубых глазах напротив как раз плеснуло багровым пламенем. — Чёрт. Ты... ты не сдавайся. Борись. Ты ведь никогда не сдавался, я помню. Знать бы ещё, откуда я это помню...

Толстое щупальце хлестнуло Стива по лицу — у ГИДРЫ были свои способы добиваться внимания, — и он, наконец, смог заговорить:

— Я здесь, да, — откликнулся он. — Прости. Я помню о твоих... твоих нуждах, но что, если он недостаточно силён?

Взгляд у него был донельзя испуганный, на щеке проступал вспухший след от щупальца, и Тони чувствовал запах, идущий от его сухих губ. Горький запах ужаса. На вкус они тоже должны быть...

Новое щупальце выбралось из общего пучка и обвилось вокруг шеи Стива; Тони вздрогнул, пытаясь думать о происходящем, а не о том, какими на вкус были поцелуи, которых не было, и уставился в голубые глаза, полные алых отблесков.

— Что вы ещё задумали? — спросил он, тяжело дыша и пытаясь хотя бы так, взглядом, заставить Капитана подольше оставаться Стивом. — Новый Порядок? Новый план?

— С-с-соображаеш-ш-шь, — одобрила ГИДРА. — Нет, С-с-стив. Вс-с-се прош-ш-шлые были с-с-слабы, но этот даже тебя зас-с-ставил побегать, а? Хорош-ш-ш-ш...

Она разразилась странным звуком, похожим на тот, что издаёт готовый взорваться паровой котёл. Свист, лязг и угрожающее потрескивание. Конечно, это был смех; Тони не в первый раз его слышал. Третье правило в кодексе злодея: зловеще хохочи, как только представится возможность.

— Лучший из всех врагов, что у меня были, — сказал Капитан. Снова Капитан, никаких сомнений. Тони не надо было даже смотреть в побагровевшие глаза, чтобы это понять. Просто замечательно. Нет, правда. Сумасшествие, от которого болело и стискивалось сердце, кончилось, и Тони опять был на знакомом поле. В который в жизни раз неведомая и несомненно инопланетная хренотень собиралась включить его в свой Великий и Ужасный План. Небольшая поправка: эта конкретная хренотень росла из груди парня, наводившего ужас на всю планету и неустанно охотившегося за Сопротивлением, и явно обладала способностью брать его под контроль. Парня, который...

Нет, Тони не мог тратить силы на тоску по Стиву. Не сейчас. Сначала нужно было любой ценой вытащить Стива из... из того, во что он вляпался. Точно так же, как сам Стив вытаскивал его — не раз, как твердило сердце, и ни разу, на самом-то деле — как говорил рассудок.

— Неужели я дос-с-стоин? — кротко спросил Тони, молясь о том, чтобы головоногий паразит не распознал в его голосе сарказм. Капитан порой срывался на шипение, когда говорил с ГИДРОЙ, и Тони решил, что это нарочно. Простой способ показать верность. — А могу я узнать, чего именно на этот раз?

ГИДРА пошла мелкой дрожью, и пара щупалец выметнулась вперёд, обхватывая Тони за шею и вздёргивая вверх. Прижимая к Капита... нет, к Стиву. Точно. Ещё рывок, мерзкое влажное скольжение по коже, и Тони вжало в Стива ещё тесней, а щупальца стиснулись вокруг его талии так же тесно и крепко, как он сам, будь его воля, обвил бы Стива руками.

— Пус-с-сть он с-с-сам тебе рас-с-скажет, — прошипела ГИДРА, и Тони ясно почувствовал, как её щупальца лезут в каждую дырку поддоспешника, какая только попадается на пути. И ещё — что Стив обнимает его. Крепко, горячо, совсем не по-Капитански. Сам. Вот же сумасшедший.

— Я правда тебе снился? — прошептал он, понимая, что пропал.

— Правда, — выдохнул Стив — Стив, без всяких сомнений. В видениях, с помощью которых Ванда пыталась узнать о происходящем в других мирах и, может быть, получить помощь, был точь-в-точь этот парень: слишком сильный, растерянный, боявшийся не за себя и не за свой чёртов Порядок, а за него, Тони Старка. — Я... боролся. Как мог. Не хотел, чтобы вышло, как сейчас.

— Могу представить, — пробормотал Тони почти что в губы, удивительно мягкие на вид. — Ранний подъём, молитва ГИДРЕ, расправа над врагами Порядка, ледяной душ, и это всё ещё до завтрака.

Невероятно, но Стив попытался улыбнуться.

— Откуда только... и нет, я ей не молюсь, она...

— Щупает меня за зад, — признался Тони. — Прямо сейчас. Что это за разговоры про Штрукера?

Стив беззвучно застонал и обнял его крепче. Стиснул почти до боли. Щупальце снова коснулось его виска, и на крепкой шее вздулись жилы.

— Не могу... сопротивляться, — простонал он. — Пытаюсь, но... ничего не выходит.

— Да ты прямо сейчас ещё как сопротивляешься, раз не прикончил меня на месте, — обнадёжил Старк. Чувствовал он себя престранно: отвращение от скользких щупалец, дёргавших кожу там, где к ней прижимались колечки присосок, смешивалось с чистым, почти молитвенно прекрасным наслаждением от объятий парня, которого Тони, по большому счёту, знал меньше пяти минут. Парня с лицом Капитана, гонявшего его по всему миру, едва не убившего, лишившего почти всего, что Тони было дорого, а теперь вот признавшегося в том, о чём Тони не рискнул бы рассказать никому, даже верной Пеппер. Особенно верной Пеппер.

Как такое вообще возможно — помнить досье Капитана ГИДРЫ во всех его омерзительных подробностях, видеть его прямо перед собой — и понимать, что видишь другого? Тони не знал. Стрэндж много чего говорил о множественности миров, прежде чем ушёл искать способ вернуть их, перевёрнутых и перепутанных неведомой силой, на место, но всё, что Тони мог припомнить сейчас, сводилось к одному.

Иногда в мироустройстве творится чёрт знает какой бардак.

— Тёплый, — заметила ГИДРА. Парочка щупалец разодрала всё ещё висевший на бёдрах Тони комбинезон, протиснулась между ног и обвилась вокруг мягкого члена. Тони охнул и дёрнулся, когда присоски впились ему в яйца, а удивительно сильные щупальца приподняли их и словно взвесили. — Хорош-ш-ш...

Стив крепче прижал Тони к себе, губами коснулся его уха и быстро прошептал:

— Прости меня за это. Прости. Прости.

В следующую секунду ещё одно щупальце, мокрое от какой-то слизи, втолкнулось Тони между ягодиц. Скользкая дрянь размазалась, облегчая проникновение, но он всё равно не сдержал вскрика, полного скорее изумлённого понимания, чем боли.

— Она хочет меня трахнуть!

— Дош-ш-ш-шло, — прошипела ГИДРА, втискиваясь глубже — и боже правый, Тони предпочёл бы никогда не знать, как это чувствуется — когда присоски злобного головоногого паразита оказываются у тебя внутри. — Яй-т-т-тс-с-са...

— Надо думать, речь не о моих. — Тони собрал воедино стремительно расползавшиеся мысли. Прямо сейчас его обнимал Капитан ГИДРА, который, по крайней мере временно, был совсем не Капитаном, а ГИДРА целеустремлённо готовила его к самому странному и нежеланному сексу за всю его жизнь. — Она хочет... размножиться?!

— Пирс-с-с был с-с-стар, — шипяще заявила ГИДРА. — Ш-ш-шмидт — с-с-стерилен. Ш-ш-штрукер...

Стива перекосило пуще прежнего; на висках выступил пот, а челюсти сжались так, что заскрипели зубы. Щупальца стали шевелиться чуть медленнее, но те, что пробрались Тони в пах, сделались мокрее прежнего и принялись ритмично сжиматься, массируя его член.

Удивительно, но именно в этот момент в голове Тони созрел план. Не Великий и Ужасный, но тоже ничего так. Если только Стив чуточку ему подыграет...

Ну хорошо, не то чтобы чуточку. Но поодиночке у них не было шансов, а вот вместе... и учитывая тот факт, что ему, кажется, удалось уловить зависимость между движениями щупальца, вжимавшегося Стиву в висок, и появлением Капитана...

— Штрукер, — презрительно сказал он, молясь о том, чтобы догадка оказалась верной. — Если хотите знать моё мнение, он был тот ещё идиот. Даже с близнецами справиться не смог.

Движение щупалец замедлилось; не то ГИДРА отвлеклась, удивлённая его внезапным выступлением, не то — Тони надеялся на это всей душой, — Стив понял его идею и опомнился достаточно, чтобы помочь. Если предположить, что до сих пор ГИДРА связывалась с его мозгом напрямую, а теперь, вывалившись наружу и поминутно отвлекаясь то на то, то на другое, ослабила контроль...

Да, у них были шансы.

— С-с-старик, — презрительно прошипела ГИДРА. Между ног Тони стало ещё мокрее, упругое кольцо вокруг члена сжалось, разжалось. Сжалось снова. Хотел бы он, чтобы это не возбуждало, но с физиологией шутки плохи, особенно когда к тебе прижимается такой парень. — С-с-смеш-ш-шно предс-с-с-ставить...

— Ну, ты тоже не молода, — рискованно заявил Старк. Он устал бояться. — Не молод?.. Не знаю, какого ты пола, честно говоря-а-ах!

Щупальце, которым ГИДРА тискала его за член, сжалось так сильно, что на глазах сами собой выступили слёзы. Тони охнул, стиснул зубы, беспомощно уставился в лицо Стива и словно бы наяву увидел старую фотографию из досье.

Маленький, едва ли по плечо взрослому мужчине, ужасно худой, с выпирающими из-под армейской футболки ключицами и упрямым взглядом — даже тогда Стив был Стивом. Никаким не Капитаном, просто... просто собой — и Тони не смог бы сказать, что сильней: память рассудка или память сердца. Знал только, что именно этого парня, выросшего и раздавшегося в плечах, видел сейчас перед собой, и именно его хотел поцеловать, да так отчаянно, что самого оторопь брала. Словно не только в Капитане до поры до времени прятался настоящий Стив, но и в нём, Железном Старке, прятался какой-то другой Тони, и между ними... ну, трудно было сказать, что именно было между ними. Видения Ванды ничего об этом не говорили, а вспышкам памяти он доверять не мог, но что-то точно было, — и Тони не нужно было никаких видений, чтобы знать об этом наверняка.

— Дерз-з-с-с-ский, — ГИДРА приотпустила щупальце, и кровь парадоксальным образом хлынула в член, а не из него. — Непос-с-с-слуш-ш-ш...

— Ну прости, — Старк развёл руками и быстро подмигнул Стиву пару раз, намекая на то, что близится его выход. Может, он и мало что знал об этом парне, но уж точно был уверен в том, что никому не понравится таскать в груди злобную космическую каракатицу. — Я плохо умею слушаться, а когда смотрю на тебя, вообще думаю только о сашими из осьминога. И немножко о Ктулху. Вот его, твоего Капитана, я бы сразу послушался.

Щупальце, всё ещё бывшее в нём, дрогнуло, и Тони стиснул зубы, чтобы не завопить — так ощущались отрывающиеся от нежной слизистой присоски. Словно внутри него от него же отдирали какой-то жуткий пластырь. ГИДРА пару раз клацнула клювом, потом подобрала конечности и с неудовольствием сказала:

— Хорош-ш-шо, хорош-ш-шо, пус-с-сть он будет первым.

Тони с трудом сдержал торжествующий вопль. Он обнял Стива ладонями за крутые скулы, ткнулся лбом в мокрый от пота лоб и одними губами сказал:

— Из всех яиц мира я предпочту твои.

***  
Стив не думал, что из этого что-нибудь может получиться. Нет, правда. Он сам был словно и там, и здесь, сквозь непривычную бурю чувств то и дело острыми иглами прорастало ледяное бешенство Капитана, и тогда пальцы сами собой стискивали Старка до синяков, а поцелуи превращались в укусы.

Тони не сопротивлялся. Сглатывал, дёргая кадыком, когда Капитан кусал его за шею, и замирал под ним, не провоцируя. Капитана не надо было провоцировать, он и так был на взводе — и благодаря этому Стив успевал перехватить контроль, не позволяя Капитану искалечить Старка, покаянно целовал в губы, часто дышал в приоткрытый рот, тёрся о твёрдый член, у основания перехваченный щупальцем, ласкал его ладонью.

— Ну же, — поторопил Тони, когда Стив вжался в его бедро членом и замер, не решаясь идти дальше. — Не бойся. Знаю, всё должно быть не так, но...

— Я помню, — сипло признался Стив. Его трясло, пот заливал глаза, паразит на груди мерно пульсировал в такт сердцу. — Помню. Как я могу помнить то, чего не было?

Вместо ответа Тони прижался к нему так, что силы терпеть кончились. Капитан мог сколько угодно считать извращением всё, что не укладывалось в границы нормы, выраженной в пропагандистском плакате, где белокурая красавица с высокой грудью обнимала белокурого силача с широкими плечами, а пара детишек, непременно мальчик и девочка, сияли глянцевыми улыбками, но Стиву было плевать на его проклятый Порядок. Это было живое, настоящее. Именно то, что не давало ему окончательно исчезнуть. То, что не давало Капитану сожрать его живьём и воцариться безраздельно. Если каким-то чудом прямо сейчас он, Стив Роджерс, мог контролировать хоть что-то...

— Не знаю, — так же придушенно отозвался Старк, — но лучше поспеши, правда. Если первым окажешься не ты, а _он_...

— Это всё неправильно, — выдохнул Стив — и нажал членом на влажное, растянутое и смазанное склизкими щупальцами отверстие. Тони прикусил губу и подался навстречу, и от этого простого движения Стива охватил бы ужас, если бы только...

Они делали это раньше. Не раз. Он и Тони. Не во сне, нет. И не было никакой ГИДРЫ. Не было боли. Не было ненависти Капитана, рвавшейся из Стива даже сейчас.

Это было словно содрать с глаз повязку, которую носил всю жизнь, с самого рождения, впервые в жизни, обливаясь слезами от яркого света, увидеть мир вокруг — и, судя по исказившемуся лицу Старка, с ним творилось то же самое.

— Не... остана... — выдавил он; яркие, расплывшиеся от недавних зуботычин губы еле шевелились, но Стив слышал всё так отчетливо, словно Тони говорил прямо в его голове. Не ГИДРА, как обычно, а сам Тони — говорил так ясно, что даже Капитан, рванувшийся было из тёмных глубин, словно бы замер и прислушался. — Пожа...

Стив не смог бы остановиться, даже если бы Тони умолял его перестать. Нет, тогда, возможно, и смог бы... но определённо не мог перестать, когда Тони умолял его продолжать, а ГИДРА, будь она проклята, болталась между ними и почти не мешала. Почти. Кажется, у неё случилось что-то вроде интоксикации гормонами — по крайней мере, Стив никогда её такой не видел и не помнил, чтобы Капитан видел тоже. Щупальца налились и разбухли, с каждого сочились липкие капли, по гладкой кожице шла рябь, как по застывающему желе, и Стив почти перестал чувствовать её у себя в мозгу.

Самое время было рискнуть жизнью и выдрать её из себя, как чудовищный сорняк, но Тони обнимал его, руками и ногами, и подавался навстречу бёдрами, и тёрся губами о плечо, и... и это мог быть их первый и последний раз. Первый и последний шанс разобраться в том, что Стив до сих пор знал только намёком, беспомощной тоской человека, которого позвали куда-то, а кто и куда — не понять; в том, что Капитан люто ненавидел и старался уничтожить, а он, Стив, обожал и пытался сохранить.

— Мы... не впервые... — простонал он, вдвигаясь в Тони глубже. Было тесно и влажно, ошеломляюще горячо, и на лице Тони проступила не боль, которой Стив ждал и заранее страшился, а какая-то изумлённая жажда, словно он не мог поверить в то, что хочет того, чего хотел, и в происходящее не верил тоже — даже сейчас, когда Стив вставлял ему так глубоко, как мог. — Мы... уже... вот так же...

Запрокинутое лицо под ним было отчаянным, открытым, как пропасть, в которую хотелось упасть.

— Знаю, — выстонал Старк ему в губы. Быстрый язык проехался по языку Стива, с разбитых губ смыло привкус крови, и Тони целовал и целовал, бешено и самозабвенно, пил его поцелуями взахлёб, как человек, умирающий от жажды, пьёт реку и никак не может остановиться. — Зна-а-а-а...

Он не смог договорить. Рывком втянул в себя воздух, как от боли, впился, не давая Стиву вдохнуть, сжался внизу, внутри, и всё то, что до сих пор просто обжигало и плавило жарким наслаждением, стало непереносимым. Не стало больше ни Стива, ни Капитана, и даже о ГИДРЕ, свисавшей из его груди, удалось забыть напрочь — острое, дикое блаженство охватило его, вмяло и вплавило в исходившего стонами Старка, ослепительной сверхновой полыхнуло в теле, выжигая все тени...

«Я помню. Помню. Всё было иначе, и я тоже, я тоже, я...»

ГИДРА дёрнулась между ними, в голове Стива зашипело целым клубком ядовитых змей, чужая жгучая ярость поднялась внутри — Старк был его слабостью, его вечной трещиной, даже сейчас, беспомощный и распятый в совместной хватке его, Капитана и ГИДРЫ, он был их общим слабым местом, а иначе почему бы ГИДРА столько ему позволяла, его хотелось и придушить, и присвоить, и никогда, никогда не отпускать, и покорить, завоевав раз и навсегда...

И это было невозможно. Даже Капитан это понимал. Он мог раскроить Старку череп. Мог задушить его так же легко, как первый и лучший из Зимних Солдат задушил его мать. Мог просто отдать его ГИДРЕ, натравив злобное создание, дававшее ему подобие бессмертия, на Старка, придававшего его долгой жизни смысл и цель... и остаться ни с чем. Навсегда.

Мысль была такой ужасной, что воцарившийся было Капитан почти без боя уступил Стиву власть; тот перехватил контроль и уставился на Тони.

На плече у того расцветал новый синяк, и вся шея посинела от укусов и проступивших гематом, но он медленно двигал бёдрами, тяжело дышал и подавался навстречу.

— Ух, — выговорил Тони. Животом Стив чувствовал его твёрдый член. — Это было... сильно. Мне, пожалуй, нравится. Что у тебя с лицом?

— Он тебя любит, — выпалил Стив. Стоило в первую очередь сказать о том, что он всё вспомнил, но память о яростном собственническом чувстве, сжигавшем его тёмное альтер-эго, была слишком сильна. — И ненавидит тоже. Капитан. Он на тебе помешан.

Он хотел добавить, что в этом Капитан не одинок — не в помешательстве, конечно, а в любви, — но в голове словно взорвался снаряд, белым светом затопило всё вокруг, раскалённая боль вонзилась в виски, под сердце, в хребет и под затылок — вот, значит, куда раньше запускала щупальцы ГИДРА! — и Стив перестал видеть Тони. Перестал видеть что-либо ещё.

Через секунду-другую он перестал быть. Капитан, чувствуя скорую гибель и угрозу, вломился в него точно с той же смертоносной мощью, с какой взламывал убежища Сопротивления, одно за другим, и с той же неумолимой жестокостью, с какой расправлялся со всеми, кого в них находил. Стива словно вышвырнуло из тела куда-то вверх, в холодную обморочную высоту, и всё, что он мог — смотреть сверху вниз, как в перевёрнутый бинокль, выглядывать сквозь дула чужих зрачков и леденеть, обмерзая снаружи и изнутри.

Хуже этого: он не мог _не_ смотреть. Капитан словно свихнулся; сбросив контроль и дорвавшись до Старка, он уже не вспоминал ни о морали, ни о традициях. Просто загонял член Старку чуть не под горло, стискивал его в могучих лапах, оставляя следы, кусал и целовал, не щадя. Тони, побелев и стиснув зубы, молчал, и это молчание бесило Капитана ещё сильнее, так что он, подхватив Старка под колени, согнул его пополам и принялся вколачиваться ещё жёстче и грубее. Член, налившийся тяжёлой кровью, входил в размятое, покрасневшее отверстие, и у Тони стекленели глаза; Капитан замирал, рыча от наслаждения, и двигался назад, не давая передышки. Тогда Тони обрывисто выдыхал сквозь разбитые губы и на секунду, кажется, позволял себе потерять сознание. Капитан тут же отвешивал ему пощёчину — или кусал, или стискивал железные пальцы под кадыком, — и силой заставлял очнуться.

Стив боролся что было сил, пытаясь пересилить взбесившегося Капитана, но это было всё равно что двигать гору. Целый горный хребет. Капитан никогда не выпускал того, что считал своей добычей, вот и сейчас...

Тони остро, жалобно вскрикнул далеко внизу, его колени дёрнулись, пальцы проскребли по полу, и сквозь подступающий к горлу ужас Стив увидел, что в туго натянутый, багровый анус, тесня член, втискиваются тонкие усики щупалец. Они прилеплялись к коже, протискивались внутрь, растягивали Тони до предела; какая-то жидкость пульсировала в них, наполняя и заставляя щупальца утолщаться. Капитан издал странное рычание, кончая, навалился на почти бессознательного Тони всем весом и замер, но щупальца продолжали шевелиться, даже когда его обмякший член выскользнул наружу, потянув за собой густой потёк спермы.

«Нет!»

Стив чувствовал, как пульсирует в висках, словно во сне, кошмарном сне, когда кричишь что было сил и не слышишь ни звука, и ещё, каким-то извращённым образом — какое это наслаждение, когда вокруг щупалец смыкается нежный раскрытый проход. Какое удовольствие испытывает ГИДРА, прямо сейчас занятая тем, чем хотела заняться давным-давно, как туго и тяжело в ней шевелится яйцо, по длинной слизистой трубе продвигаясь наружу. Как это радует и веселит её чёрную душонку — если предположить, что у ГИДРЫ есть душа! — то, как Тони беспомощно дёргается в её хватке и, скрипя зубами, вздрагивает от ощущения присосок. Те хватали его везде, прилепляясь к соскам и члену, к внутренним сторонам бёдер, оставляли круглые следы на яйцах. ГИДРА запустила щупальце даже Тони в рот и гладила там, вызывая тошноту, а уж в заднице было полно извивающихся, пульсирующих, непрестанно шевелящихся щупалец. Всё это Стив видел — и, через необорванную связь с ГИДРОЙ, чувствовал.

Будь у него хотя бы шанс — он рванул бы тварь из себя, не думая ни о каких последствиях. Ничего не могло быть хуже того, что происходило прямо сейчас. Но он не мог: Капитан, вытолкнув его из их общего тела, не подпускал его и близко. 

Это вовсе не означало, что Стив перестал пытаться. Наоборот. Он боролся, сколько мог, и ещё сверх того, пытаясь заставить Капитана убраться — боролся, пока перед глазами не повисла дрожащая алая пелена перенапряжения. Остатками сознания он ещё успел осознать тошнотно-сладкое ощущение тяжёлого кожистого яйца, скользящего наружу, в тёплую живую глубину чужого тела — и этого последнего ощущения оказалось слишком много.

Всё погасло.

***  
Кто-то гладил его по спине и волосам. От пола тянуло холодом, но Стиву было тепло от этой мягкой, удивительно нежной ласки, какой Капитан и представить себе не мог, а Стив... Стив не чувствовал наяву, но помнил. Теперь помнил всё, кроме одного: как он мог забыть о том, как на самом деле устроен мир.

Как мог забыть о том, кто он сам в этом мире, и кто ему Тони Старк.

Боже правый, Тони!

 

Стив вскинулся, поднимаясь на локтях, с невольным ужасом осмотрел Старка. Тот лежал почти неподвижно, только чёрные ресницы подрагивали, да что-то шевелилось между раздвинутых ног, медленным странным движением, для которого Стив не смог подобрать лучшего определения, чем «ползучее». Бледная толстая лиана врастала в живое тело, мерно пульсировала, и что-то округлое выступало у Тони над лобком, натягивая кожу.

Всё тепло, подаренное памятью — надо же, когда-то они и вправду лежали вот так, усталые и измотанные любовью, и не было никаких чудовищ поблизости, — исчезло мгновенно, точно сорванное налетевшим ветром, и Стив уставился на ГИДРУ, продолжавшую пульсировать. Не думая о том, чем это может обернуться, он схватил её склизкое тело, стискивая что было сил. Что-то хрустнуло под пальцами — клюв, должно быть, — но мерное движение не прекратилось, а Тони не пришёл в себя. Стив рванул сильнее, чувствуя, как в груди расплывается боль, и приготовился сражаться с Капитаном — но Капитан молчал, впервые за долгое-долгое время, и Стив, никогда не бывавший собой дольше пары минут кряду, почти растерялся от этой внезапной тишины.

Он так привык сражаться с Капитаном в себе, к тому, что вся его жизнь до сих пор была сражением, битвой, неустанной попыткой перехватить контроль, что теперь не мог сообразить, что делать дальше. Вырвать ГИДРУ из себя, а если не получится — вышибить себе мозги, чтобы лишить ГИДРУ носителя и лидера?

Он рванул ГИДРУ снова. Потекла кровь и какая-то жуткая жижа, чёрная с зелёными прожилками, но толстый стебель, росший откуда-то из глубины, остался почти нетронутым. Похоже было на то, что скорее удастся выдрать собственное сердце, и Стив бы без колебаний так и поступил... если бы Тони был способен за себя постоять. Если бы не то, что сейчас выпирало из-под его кожи и медленно поднималось выше. Стив не знал, как ГИДРА это делает, но точно знал, где это тихое жуткое путешествие закончится.

Прямо возле реактора, защищавшего сердце Старка, однажды едва не разбитое совсем.

После этого — после того, как ГИДРА укоренится, — у Тони и вовсе не станет никакого сердца, как не было его у Капитана. Только воющая чёрная пустота, истошно требующая утоления; пропасть, ненадолго зараставшая только от вида чужих страданий. Из Тони получится неплохой ГИДРА-Старк, в этом у Стива тоже не было сомнений.

Ещё рывок, больше от бессильной ярости, чем действительно из надежды освободиться, как от ядовитого сорняка, и что-то лопнуло под пальцами Стива. 

Он не мог позволить себе умереть. Не сейчас. Слишком легко, слишком эгоистично. Тони заслуживал лучшего, чем стать основателем череды носителей новой ГИДРЫ, и даже если он никогда в жизни больше не подаст Стиву руки — он заслуживал возможности выжить.

Кроме того, сбегать Стив не привык. Хватит.

— Тони, — выдохнул он и стиснул щупальце, глубоко погрузившееся в тело Старка. ГИДРА даже не дёрнулась. Не то Стив всё-таки убил её, не то размножение требовало от неё всех сил. Стив не был специалистом по неземным формам жизни, но когда-то давно слышал, что осьминоги размножаются только раз в жизни, а после этого погибают, и это внушало определённую надежду.

Например, на то, что Капитан исчезнет вместе с ней. Хотя с этим могли возникнуть проблемы. Стив подозревал, что эта властная, жестокосердная и совершенно безжалостная личность — настолько же его собственная часть, как и часть ГИДРЫ, нечто вроде временной личности, выросшей поверх его, Стива, характера, и не верил в то, что Капитан сдастся без боя. Даже очень ослабевший после того, как ГИДРА перестала влиять на мозг Стива, он не исчез совсем, Стив продолжал чувствовать его глубоко в себе. Его злобу, его властность и уверенность в том, что только он знает, как правильно. Капитан был не меньшим упрямцем, чем сам Стив, и ждать, что такая цельная, упрямая и злобная личность, сумевшая подмять под себя естественное человеческое стремление к свободе, присвоившая и втоптавшая в грязь его, Стива, доброе имя, исчезнет как по волшебству, было бы просто глупо.

— Как клещ, — пробормотал он, хлопая Тони по щекам и стараясь привести того в чувство. Ему срочно нужен был гений. И убедиться, что Тони реагирует хоть на что-нибудь. — Застрянет хоть одним когтем, и пиши пропало... Тони! Тони, пожалуйста!

Сначала Старк не отзывался. Голова у него моталась из стороны в сторону, круги под ресницами казались полными сизых теней, искусанный полураскрытый рот запёкся, как от жажды. Стив затряс его сильнее, и Тони протестующе застонал и открыл глаза.

— Пеп, — пробормотал он, — ну я же просил. Просил ведь.

Судя по поплывшим зрачкам, ГИДРА вкатила ему двойную дозу какой-то дряни. Может быть, она взяла его под контроль так же, как когда-то давным-давно взяла самого Стива, заставив забыть о том, что раньше всё было по-другому. Совершенно иначе. Может быть... господи, даже думать об этом было страшно, но ведь Стив знал, что за смесь сейчас плывёт у Тони по венам!

Однажды ГИДРЕ уже пришлось применять её. И он, Стив — то есть Капитан, — помнил, как обмякло большое зелёное тело самого страшного и могучего бойца Сопротивления. Если удастся добраться до лабораторного блока, представлявшего собой хорошо укреплённую тюрьму...

— Будь я проклят, — простонал Стив, отчаянно ища выход. Нечего было и думать притвориться Капитаном. Даже если ему удастся обвести вокруг пальца всех, кто знал Капитана и служил под его началом, упрятать ГИДРУ назад под кожу не удастся. И Тони... — Чёрт!

— Сти-и-ив, — сонно протянул Тони, попытался обнять его за шею и не смог, уронил отяжелевшие руки. — Я так... так рад, что ты — опять ты.

Можно было устроить диверсию. Стив был в этом хорош. Взорвать что-нибудь, послать Рамлоу и прочих по ложному следу и, пока вся ГИДРА будет что было сил выполнять приказ Капитана, придумать что-нибудь ещё, но...

Тони зашевелился и, как жеребёнок за солью, ткнулся губами ему в ладонь.

Нет, и речи не могло быть о том, чтобы бросить его и пойти закладывать взрывчатку куда-нибудь под общий зал.

— И я рад, Тони, — отозвался он, покосившись на безвольные щупальца ГИДРЫ. Они просто висели, присоски на них казались побледневшими, синюшными, как вывернутые шляпки перезревших грибов. Все бёдра и низ живота Тони были покрыты следами этих присосок, член безвольно лежал поверх расслабленных яичек. Щупальце, которое Стив сжимал в руке, недовольно дёргалось и сочилось слизью.

Нет, Стив не позволит сделать из Тони инкубатор. Ни за что.

Стив потянул это чёртово щупальце наружу. Сначала оно растягивалось, словно резиновый шланг, потом сдвинулось, Тони застонал, и Стив успел ужаснуться промелькнувшей в голове мысли: что, если ГИДРА впилась в него намертво, срослась с ним, и прямо сейчас, если дёрнуть посильнее, он вывернет Тони наизнанку? — но что-то сдвинулось, влажно чмокнуло, и сизая пуповина потянулась наружу.

Крови не было, и Стива слегка отпустил ужас. О том, что яйцо ГИДРЫ уже внутри Тони, и что это яйцо медленно ползёт, раздвигая мышцы и слизистые, он предпочёл пока что не думать — слишком легко было свихнуться. Мокрое щупальце тянулось, казалось, бесконечно, тонкие нити слизи вытягивались за ним, и Стив всё быстрее и быстрее перехватывал эту дрянь, торопясь вытащить её из Тони и ужасаясь тому, как глубоко проник... он не знал, как это назвать. Гектокотиль? Яйцеклад? Наконец, из тела Тони появился бледный раструб с пульсирующими жилками, и Стив выдохнул: крови не было, только слизь, полупрозрачная, как желатин.

— С-с-стив... — послышалось совсем слабо, на грани слышимости. Одно из щупалец ГИДРЫ слабо дёрнулось, но упало, не добравшись до цели, и Стив едва сдержал себя и не рванул мерзкую тварь из груди, где она сидела слишком долго, вместо этого склонившись над Тони.

Тот всё ещё казался обколотым наркотиками, из широко раскрытого ануса сочилась слизь. Не испытывая никакого отвращения, только чистый ужас, Стив нажал на выпирающий над лобком живот, и Тони, дёрнув ногами, раскрыл глаза.

— Что?.. — пробормотал он и тут же отключился снова. Стив надавил опять, и из открытого ануса обильно хлынула слизь. Мерзость. Стив понимал, что нечего и надеяться на то, что яйцо выскользнет следом, но просто не мог не попытаться.  
Бесполезно. Если ГИДРА намечала себе кого-то — пощады ждать не приходилось.

Морщась и торопясь, Стив натянул на себя и на Тони наименее пострадавшие части одежды, обрывками собственной рубашки прибинтовал к себе совершенно безвольную ГИДРУ и, подняв отяжелевшее расслабленное тело на руки, поудобнее взял щит.

Тони была нужна помощь. Профессиональная, квалифицированная помощь человека, разбиравшегося в инопланетных чудовищах, и Стив — вот уж совпадение, — такого человека знал. Лично брал в плен и отдавал во власть ГИДРЕ — то есть это, конечно, делал Капитан, но кого это будет волновать? Уж точно не Халка.

Если только Брюс Беннер не убьёт его сразу, если никто из вчерашних подчинённых не пристрелит его по пути — у них был шанс. У него и у Тони.

***  
— Оперировать? Здесь?

Стиву хотелось рычать. Очень, очень громко. Ещё хотелось бросаться предметами потяжелее, и отражение этого желания он ясно видел в стремительно зеленеющих глазах Беннера.

Операция по захвату Халка была самой успешной из всех, что когда-либо проворачивал Капитан. Жемчужиной коллекции. Ни одна тюрьма не могла удержать Халка, когда того накрывало бешенством, и поэтому его держали с помощью транквилизатора. Обычные средства не справлялись, но у ГИДРЫ были свои рецепты — и Стив подозревал, что именно эта смесь, которую в Халка вливали литрами и которую он перерабатывал с космической скоростью, сейчас не давала Тони проснуться.

Может быть, и к лучшему. По крайней мере, он не видел, как Стив, приспустив Капитана с ментального поводка — и это было не так сложно, как потом загнать его назад, взяв над собой сознательный контроль и вспомнив, кто он такой и чего на самом деле хочет, — быстро и весьма кроваво расправился со всеми, кто попытался встать у него на пути. Капитан, раздражённый заточением и собственным недавним бессилием, не разменивался на конвенционные методы драки, и Стив предпочёл не концентрироваться на подробностях. Кровь, залившая щит, говорила сама за себя, и нытьё в натруженных руках — тоже.

Всё это — вопли, стрельба, деловитое жужжание и звонкие удары щита — не шло ни в какое сравнение с той долгой ужасной минутой, когда Стив, сгрузив бессознательного Тони на ближайший операционный стол, наклонился над скованным Халком и вытащил из вздувшейся вены первую иглу.

— У нас может не быть другой возможности, — напомнил он, глядя Беннеру прямо в глаза.

Каким-то чудом тот не убил его сразу, освободившись. Наверное, больше от удивления, чем от чего другого. Впрочем, челюсть у Стива всё ещё ныла — едва выдравшись из химической тюрьмы, кандалов и силовой ловушки, Халк как следует ему врезал.

И, толком даже не превратившись в Беннера, кинулся к Тони.

Оказывается, тот умел сближать людей, даже когда лежал, не шевелясь и бормоча умиротворяющую бессмыслицу сквозь наркотический дурман.

— И операция не слишком сложная... надеюсь. Просто вычистить из Тони... то, что эта тварь в него запихнула.

— Действительно, легче лёгкого, — пробормотал Беннер; его пальцы уже щупали смуглый живот Старка. Овальная выпуклость угадывалась уже под пупком и уходила вглубь, стоило нажать посильнее. — Начать с того, что это инородное тело каким-то образом попало в брюшную полость, а закончить можно, скажем, тем, что я представления не имею о том, кто вы такой. Не Капитан ГИДРА, это ясно — но в последнюю нашу встречу парень с вашим лицом забросал меня железнодорожными составами, взял в плен и держал на транквилизаторах до самого этого дня.

Стив вздохнул.

— Я об этом очень сожалею, — признался он. — Вам, возможно, наплевать на мои сожаления, и я не могу вас за это осуждать, но Тони — ваш соратник, верно? Помогите ему. Пожалуйста. Я не знаю, как вас просить...

— Для этого мне просьб не нужно. — Брюс блеснул на него острым взглядом сквозь очки. — Эта штука у вас на груди разлагается, имейте в виду. Запах кадаверина ни с чем не спутаешь.

— Сначала его. — Стив указал на безвольно лежавшего и улыбавшегося Старка. От вида этой беспомощной, бессознательной улыбки в груди всё сжималось и горело, и дело было вовсе не в том, что ГИДРА, не успев толком умереть, уже начала пускать трупный яд по их пока ещё общему кровотоку. — В нём её... детёныш. Не поручусь, что только один — а вы видите, что может сделать всего одна такая тварь.

Хмурясь, Беннер повернул Тони на бок, отошёл на минуту и вернулся уже в перчатках и маске.

— Ещё я вижу Капитана, — сообщил он, надевая на лицо Тони маску и придвигая к себе инструментарий, на который Стив не мог смотреть дольше пары секунд. Жаркий страх в груди почти мгновенно сменялся ледяной яростью Капитана, и Стив понимал, что не сможет его удержать, если будет смотреть дольше. Капитан бесился — от невозможности перехватить контроль, от горячки недавнего боя, от того, что прямо сейчас кто-то чужой трогал Тони и собирался причинить ему боль и тем самым покушался на его, капитанское, право охотиться за Старком, видеть его беспомощным и избивать в кровь. Покушался на его любовь к Старку — тёмную, страшную, почти безумную привязанность, изломанную больную любовь, на какую Капитан только и был способен. — Который готов умереть сам, лишь бы успеть спасти лидера Сопротивления. Это... интересно. Помогите мне положить его под сканер.

Стив так дёрнул свисавшую с потолка камеру на длинной суставчатой ноге, что едва не выдернул её из креплений.

— Полегче, — проворчал Беннер, настраивая её и быстро накрывая живот Тони передвижным экраном. — Обойдётся небольшим разрезом, но может потребоваться лазерный нож... нет, кажется, не опоздали, ничего не успело имплантироваться. Интересный у вашей подружки способ обзаводиться потомством.

Стив — или Капитан, он не мог ручаться, — почувствовал, что рычит. Беннер, уже успевший обработать смуглый живот и накрыть его салфеткой, посмотрел на него без малейшего страха в глазах. Скальпель в его руке блеснул, как острый рыбий плавник.

— Поберегите силы вот для них, — посоветовал он, кивнув на дверь. За ней уже слышались крики и лязг, что-то ужасно зарычало, ударилось в герметично пригнанный металл, проскрежетало, как показалось Стиву, танковыми гусеницами. Чтобы выкурить их из укрытия, Рамлоу и его люди сразу решили применить средства помощней; ничего удивительного. Капитан и сам бы так поступил, а Рамлоу был не дурак и многому у него научился. Блок лабораторий, где держали Халка, был оборудован на совесть и выдержал бы, наверное, даже попадание ядерного снаряда, но против старого доброго тарана рано или поздно не устоит даже полутораметровая сталь на магнитных затворах. Особенно если в роли тарана выступает танк.

— Вхожу в брюшную полость, — пробормотал Беннер. Стив скрипнул зубами, молясь о том, чтобы времени хватило. Конечно, Халк унесёт Тони из этого жуткого места, но лучше бы Беннеру поторопиться. Он, Стив, прикроет отход. Не худший способ искупить хотя бы часть вины. Конечно, содеянное этим не исправишь, но Тони умный, и даже с Халком, не говоря уже о Брюсе, у них не было проблем с взаимопониманием. Они сумеют заново собрать Сопротивление. Смогут победить ГИДРУ, даже если он, Стив, не сможет помочь, они...

Хлюпающие звуки были ужасными, просто ужасными. И то, что Брюс бормотал себе под нос, продолжая... продолжая делать то, что делал — тоже. Что-то о размножении моллюсков, переходных формах и циклах развития, включающих естественный мутуализм, чем бы этот самый мутуализм ни был.

Гораздо громче раздавался надвигающийся грохот. Каждый раз, как гигантский самодвижущийся таран наваливался на дверь, она содрогалась, тонкие кусочки штукатурки падали с потолка, а Брюс чуточку зеленел. Наконец, он выпрямился, содрал с остававшихся розовыми рук перчатки и выдохнул:

— Всё.

Стив, стараясь не смотреть на кювету с кожистым яйцом — на воздухе скорлупа быстро подсыхала и бралась трещинами, — наклонился к Тони. Ровный шов повыше пупка был уже заклеен и обработан, и Тони спал таким мирным и спокойным сном, что у Стива защемило сердце.

— У вас есть убежище? — спросил он хрипло, глядя на лицо с умиротворённо закрытыми глазами. Ему казалось, или Тони вправду видел сон? Стив бы полжизни отдал за возможность узнать, что ему снится прямо сейчас. — Нет, не говорите, где! Просто — есть?

Брюс дёрнул щекой и наклонился над спящим.

— Есть, — подтвердил он; в мягком голосе слышался намёк на рычание Халка. Тот, судя по тому, как неудержимо раздувало Брюса, был уже на подходе и тоже не ошибался насчёт звуков, доносившихся из-за содрогавшейся двери. — Я выломаю стену. Смогу унести и вас, и его.

Стив замотал головой.

— Они пустят за вами всё, что есть. — Он снова посмотрел на Тони, остро жалея о том, что не может его поцеловать. Этого хотелось больше всего на свете — просто притронуться губами к этим по-детски расслабленным губам. — Я прикрою. У вас будет время уйти и затаиться.

Время истончалось и отсчитывало последние капли воды в невидимой клепсидре, но на то, чтобы как следует запомнить любимое лицо, его должно было хватить. Запомнить до мельчайшей морщинки, до пары седых волосков на коротко стриженном виске и маленького белого шрама под бровью — Стив помнил, как однажды Капитан швырнул щит на невероятную высоту и достал Старка, но на самом излёте, и только поэтому не снёс ему голову с плеч, — запомнить всего, полностью, с той внимательностью чувства, которая прорезается только за несколько минут до неизбежной разлуки.

— Когда он придёт в себя, — хмуро предсказал Брюс, отбрасывая церемонии, — то спустит с меня шкуру за то, что я бросил тебя здесь. Думаешь вот так искупить грехи?

Стив собирался ответить, что да, именно об этом и думает, но в дверь ударили так, что выгнуло толстый металл. В ту же секунду на Стива упала гигантская тень Халка, и огромные зелёные ладони нежно, как ребёнка, подняли Тони с операционного стола.

— Позаботься о нём, — сказал Стив и взял щит наизготовку.  
— САМ НЕ СДОХНИ, — отозвался Халк и могучим пинком, от которого сотряслась вся лаборатория, выбил одну из дальних стен. 

Завизжала сигнализация, откуда-то ударил пар, за перекосившейся толщей металла послышался бодрый топот и команды, которые Стив узнал бы где угодно. Рамлоу спустил на него Зимних Солдат. Ничего. У Стива было что им противопоставить и чем задержать. Конечно, Рамлоу уже мог сменить коды, но... нет, вряд ли. Кроме того, нигде не было большего арсенала, чем в лаборатории, где полгода кряду держали в плену парня, способного двумя прыжками покрыть расстояние между Кубой и Карибами. Стив собирался использовать всё, от ядов до жидкого азота, выигрывая время — не для себя, для Тони.

Дверь затряслась и пошла внутрь, выдирая косой, осыпающийся кирпичом и извёсткой лоскут стены, тупое грязно-зелёное рыло сунулось в образовавшийся проём.

Стив пинком отправил в растущую на глазах щель один из баллонов, на котором под знаком ГИДРЫ был прилеплен второй, с черепом и костями. Вентиль сорвало, зелёный хлорный дым ударил наружу, баллон зашипел, как кот, завертелся и скрылся из виду. ГИДРА на груди Стива дёрнулась — он надеялся, что в последний раз, — и затихла. Зато снаружи закричали, жутким булькающим криком, и смолкли. Ненадолго, Стив это знал. Зимних Солдат не брали яды, как и его самого. Каждый из них мог бы голыми руками стереть с лица земли средних размеров городок и даже не запыхаться. С тех давних времён, когда первый Зимний Солдат ещё был функционален, технология шагнула далеко вперёд... и ничего, совсем ничего не значила прямо сейчас. Просто потому, что у Стива было правое дело. Был щит и силы его держать. Было то, что он собирался защищать любой ценой. Он многое задолжал — не только Тони, остальным людям тоже, но Тони особенно. И собирался расплатиться по счетам с лихвой.

***  
— Не может быть, — произнёс знакомый голос. — Ванда?! Не ты ли мне говорила, что...

В голове гудело так, что Стив едва разбирал слова, и что-то очень давило на грудь. Перед глазами плавали светлые и тёмные пятна, в их сумятице вдруг всплыл Капитан с плаката «ГИДРА. Порядок. Закон» и тут же, словно испугавшись, исчез.

Стив надеялся, что навсегда. Не был уверен, впрочем. Он даже не был полностью уверен в том, что жив, но прямо сейчас над ним слышались голоса, и чья-то твёрдая незнакомая рука придерживала его под гудящий затылок.

— Кто угодно мог ошибиться, — послышалось в ответ. Говорила женщина, молодая и незнакомая. — Возьми кучу своих чертежей, Старк, все их перепутай и попробуй сложить по порядку, когда вокруг бушует ураган.

Тони!

Стива так тряхнуло, что где-то неподалёку заполошно пискнул, отмечая изменившийся ритм, кардиомонитор, а твёрдый край поильника, который кто-то упорно совал ему в рот, ударился о зубы.

В ту же секунду Тони — Стив чуял его, хоть и не мог видеть, чуял по запаху, кожей, всем собой, как птица чует направление, а зверь — близкую воду, — издал сдавленный возглас и наклонился над ним. Какая-то прохладная жидкость — вода, судя по всему, — плеснула Стиву на лицо, Старк сдавленно выругался и принялся обтирать его чем-то, похожим на угол простыни.

— Да тише вы! — возмутилась та же женщина. Стив почти не слышал, что она там ещё говорит — кажется, что-то о том, что худшее позади, и незачем так дёргаться, это нервирует Брюса, — только всем своим существом тянулся к быстрому, горячему, грозившему ускользнуть прикосновению.

Он был жив. Каким-то чудом — после того, как почти два часа сдерживал штурм лабораторного блока и стоял насмерть, пока не растрескался бетон и не сдетонировало всё то, что приволокли с собой его бывшие подчинённые, — он был жив. Последнее, что вспоминалось — как торжественно и плавно, словно в замедленной съёмке, на него валился кусок перекрытия с торчащими во все стороны изогнутыми когтями арматуры, тяжёлый обломок, что должен был стать его единственным надгробием.

Но сейчас он был жив. Больше того, Тони был рядом! Стив попытался поднять руку и поразился тому, как она тяжела. Попытался открыть глаза, но вокруг была одна темнота.

— Тссс, Кэп, это пройдёт, — скороговоркой сказал Старк, поняв его без слов. Они с Тони часто понимали друг друга без слов — почти так же часто, как не понимали, Стив помнил. — Дать воды? Выздоравливающим вечно тычут эту самую воду, я понятия не имею, почему, но, наверное, зачем-то она нужна, так что торопись, другого случая может и не представиться.

Стив бросил попытки вести себя героически и переключился с того, чего сделать не мог, на то, что мог хотя бы попытаться. Он не мог ничего рассмотреть в плывущей в глазах темноте, не мог поднять руки, чтобы обнять Тони, но язык, пусть и пересохший, всё-таки шевелился.

— По...чему? — выдавил он.

— Потому что доктор Стрэндж понял, как всё поправить, — тут же объяснил Тони, ничего не сделав яснее. — И он скоро появится, так что будь уверен, ты будешь в порядке, уж я позабо...

— Тони.

Старк замолчал. Остальные, кого Стив чувствовал неподалёку, словно бы ушли куда-то, и в его плечо ткнулась растрёпанная голова.

— Я потом всё расскажу, а пока просто поверь: ты будешь в порядке, — пробормотал Тони ему в самое ухо. — Брюс хорошо тебя залатал.

Этот горячий шёпот чувствовался так, что даже сквозь слепоту и слабость Стива пробрало бешеным, почти непристойным в своей откровенности возбуждением, и он очень понадеялся, что одет. Тут, в конце концов, была дама. И Тони... Тони мог и даже, скорее всего, должен был отныне держаться от него подальше. Если и существуют способы ухаживать за понравившимся мужчиной, то вряд ли они включают в себя смену субличностей, щупальцевый секс, больше похожий на изнасилование, попытку насильственного же оплодотворения и нечто вроде аборта — Стив не был уверен в точности определения, — проведённого руками Халка, каким-то чудом взявшего себя в эти самые руки в последний момент.

Но ведь Тони был рядом. Прижимался к нему, гладил по щеке. Потому что — Стиву горько было об этом думать, но иначе никак не получалось, — был хорошим человеком, по-настоящему хорошим, и не хотел расстраивать того, кто даже не мог встретиться с ним взглядом, вот и всё.

Он выдохнул так громко и печально, что Тони замер рядом с ним, а кто-то — Беннер, насколько Стив мог судить, — вышел из комнаты, неразборчиво бормоча что-то о коррекции дозы седативов.

— Ну-ну, Стив, не всё так плохо, — сказал Тони. — Не надо так убиваться. Без ГИДРЫ тебе, понятно, будет немножко одиноко...

Стив не выдержал и рассмеялся. Смех просто взорвался у него в груди, хриплый и обжигающий, от него ныло за грудиной и под рёбрами, но он просто не мог остановиться. Одиноко! Ему — одиноко без ГИДРЫ! Без чудовища, что сидело в нём, сколько он себя помнил, впускало щупальца прямо ему в мозг, превращало его в Капитана! Не без Старка, с которым они каким-то невероятным образом вспомнили друг друга вопреки всему, что их разделяло! Господи!

— Молодец, Старк, — похвалила женщина. Молодая, судя по голосу, и с нелёгким характером — ничего удивительного, до старости в Сопротивлении обычно не доживали, а покладистым миролюбивым субъектам там и вовсе было не место. — Вот теперь у него истерика. Ты нарочно?

— Нет у меня никакой... — попытался выговорить Стив и рассмеялся ещё сильнее. Он понимал, что пугает Тони и окружающих, что вот-вот вернётся Беннер и вколет ему что-то, что отправит его в страну темноты без сновидений, но перестать было выше его сил. — Я не...

— Тише, Стив, тише, прости меня, идиота. — Тони сжал его руку и, осторожно приподняв, устроился щекой в ладони. — Тише. Просто хотел тебя порадовать. ГИДРЫ больше нет.

— Не... верится, — выдавил Стив, всё ещё вздрагивая от больного смеха, в котором не было ничего весёлого. — Она была... всегда.

— На самом деле нет, — вздохнул Тони и, перехватив Стива за запястье, помог ему ощупать собственную грудь. — Убедился?

Стив, медленно шевеля оживающими пальцами, трогал свежий шрам. Каждое прикосновение к неровной коже, стянутой скобками швов, приносило боль, сладкую, как первый, самый долгожданный глоток вольного воздуха после того, как долго-долго сидел взаперти, и тягучая пустота под сердцем, полная мрачных предчувствий, стала расступаться.

— А ты? — выдохнул он, схватив Старка за руку. Силы прибывали с каждой секундой: оказывается, одного того, что в нём больше нет и никогда не будет ГИДРЫ, служило лучшим из лекарств. — Ты сам?..

— В полном порядке, — быстро сказал Тони. — Брюс — просто золото, даже следа не осталось. — Он вздохнул. — Я мало что помню. Может, к лучшему.

«Нас, — подумал Стив. — Не знаю, помнишь ли ты нас, но если да...»

Открылась и тут же закрылась дверь; Стив напрягся и повернул лицо к вошедшему.

— Почему я ослеп? — спросил он, просто чтобы выяснить, насколько плохи дела. — Это тот самый доктор Стрэндж? Почему Капитан ничего о нём не знал?

— Вот это по-военному: с места в карьер, — произнёс голос, которого Стив никогда ещё не слышал. Шаги приблизились, что-то прошелестело совсем рядом с ухом, и по близкому дыханию Стив догадался, что невидимый доктор, кем бы он ни был, заглядывает ему в лицо. — Зрачки реагируют. Это посттравматическая слепота, соглашусь с уважаемым коллегой. Неприятно, но обратимо.

— Если бы даже и не было, — проворчал Тони, — я бы собрал Кэпу новые глаза. Не волнуйся, Стив, ты в надёжных руках. Тут полно народу, кто... ну, хочет помочь.

— Да, это и странно, — отозвался Стив. Горло у него невольно перехватило от слов, которые следовало сказать — и ужасно не хотелось выпускать наружу. Впрочем, давать себе спуску он не умел. — Я... я делал все эти вещи. Под контролем ГИДРЫ, но это никакое не оправдание, и даже если её во мне уже нет — Капитан-то есть. Он всё ещё во мне. Не знаю, как это...

— Во всём этом меня радует скорость восстановления, — прокомментировал вернувшийся Брюс. Стиву очень не нравилось это ощущение множества взглядов, устремлённых на него в то время, как он сам не мог ничего увидеть, но прикосновение Тони — горячее, надёжное — скрашивало происходящее. Внушало надежду. — Исключительно могучий организм. Если уж сил хватает на саморефлексию...

— Это сыворотка, — буркнул Стив.

Тони погладил его по волосам.

— Вот только не начинай нести чушь о том, что весь твой героизм — из пробирки, — посоветовал он. — Я видел, как ты дрался с Капитаном. Брюс знает, что это такое, жизнь с Другим Парнем. Ванда — каково это, когда в тебе есть сила, которую ты только учишься подчинять.

— Вот уж спасибо, — произнесла Ванда. — В следующий раз, когда придёшь ко мне за видением, выберу попаршивей.

— Это сколько угодно, — легко отозвался Старк, гладя Стива по волосам. — Хуже, чем было, уже не будет. Видеть, что я и Кэп... что мы... чёрт. Были по одну сторону баррикад, а потом всё потеряли — это, знаешь...

— Я не стал бы зарекаться, — посоветовал Стрэндж. — Во множестве измерений непременно найдётся какое-нибудь, где всё пошло не так, и даже самая искусная магия не сможет...

Стив переводил незрячие глаза с одного источника звука на другой, словно это могло помочь понять, о чём они все говорят. Видения? Магия? Измерения?

Всё это звучало более чем безумно.

— Но у нас-то иначе! — воскликнул Тони. Он перестал гладить Стива по голове и вместо этого обнял за плечи восхитительно собственническим движением, словно одновременно хотел и защитить, и присвоить — и Стив, поражаясь самому себе, успел понять, что ничего не имеет против. — Ванда ясно видела точку раздвоения!

— О чём вы вообще... — начал Стив. Голова у него кружилась от потока непонятной информации и попыток выловить в этом потоке что-то вразумительное. — Точка раздвоения?

— Не пытайтесь сходу в этом разобраться, — посоветовал Стрэндж. — Я вытащил вас из-под руин обрушившегося корпуса, и вы, при всей целительной силе сыворотки, очень пострадали.

— Мне нужно знать, — упрямо заявил Стив. Тони вздохнул у самого его виска.

— Всего этого не существует, — сказал он, невольно вгоняя Стива в обрывающийся ужас. — Нет, не так. Всё это шло иначе и не должно было свернуть туда, куда свернуло. Никакой ГИДРЫ в твоей груди. Никакого Капитана. Никакого Зимнего Солдата, которому твои умельцы промывали мозги столько раз, что даже он не выдержал и перегорел. Рамлоу погиб. Халк никогда не лежал в коме от седативных. Роуди... — тут он сглотнул, — Роуди жив. Ты не отдавал приказа убить его и моих родителей. Пегги Картер не стреляла в тебя, когда поняла, что никак иначе тебя не остановишь. Ни тирании, ни тюрем для несогласных, ни концлагерей — ничего этого не было.

— Звучит слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой, — пробормотал Стив. От вины было тяжело дышать. Он помнил всё, о чём говорил Тони. Десятки тысяч людей, которых Капитан вынудил забыть о свободе. Сотни тысяч, молча проглотивших этот нечестный обмен: спокойствие и сытость домашнего скота за право выбирать, каким путём идти. Сопротивление, собравшее в свои ряды всех, кого этот гнусный обман не устраивал — и которое он, Капитан ГИДРА, изводил с настойчивостью и безжалостностью молотилки...

— Ну, там тоже не рай, скажем честно, — вздохнул Тони. — Куча проблем. Пегги мертва, но прожила долгую жизнь, и вы успели проститься. Инопланетяне чуть не стёрли с лица земли Нью-Йорк, а наши умники этому едва не поспособствовали. Мы с тобой... — Он замялся. — Было всякое. В основном по моей вине. Мы тоже дрались, но только однажды, и ты не пытался установить общемировую тиранию, а твой Баки, хоть и Зимний Солдат, но всё-таки жив.

— Я ничего этого не помню, — выговорил Стив. В голове у него гудело, как от перегрузки. — Почему я ничего этого не помню?

— Потому что я тоже этого не помню, — последовал ответ. — Потому что этого не было.

— Технически говоря, это как раз было, — вмешался Стрэндж. — Но в той версии реальности не было вас.

В пелене, застилавшей глаза, Стив стал замечать цветные пятна, и мысленно возблагодарил улучшенную регенерацию. Если ему предстояло выяснить, что Капитан каким-то образом ухитрился создать для себя отдельный ужасный мир, полный тирании и насилия, а к тому всё и шло, он предпочёл бы иметь возможность посмотреть всем в глаза.

И попросить прощения.

— То есть... мы не существуем?

— Когда к нам прибилась Ванда, — отозвался Тони, погладил Стива по затылку и отодвинулся, — мне стали сниться сны. Прекрасные. Нет, правда. Там была ГИДРА, о да, но только в виде нацистской организации. Там был ты. Тоже Капитан, но... словом, просыпаться мне не хотелось. Потом она научилась насылать эти видения по запросу. Кое-что удавалось разглядеть получше, кое-что — похуже, и далеко не все из этих видений стоило бы показывать детям, но...

Щурясь, Стив изо всех сил пытался его рассмотреть. Пока что не получалось, но он был уверен, что Тони покраснел.

— А потом к нам пришёл Стрэндж, — закончил Тони. — Он, видишь ли, присматривает за тем, чтобы всякие там соприкасающиеся реальности вертелись, как надо. Этакий общемировой магомеханик. Где нужно — подкрутит, где скрипит — подольёт смазки. Наш мир...

— Ваш мир — искусственно созданная иллюзия, — веско заявил Стрэндж. — Кривая ветка, выращенная там, где не должно было быть никакой ветки вообще. Просто с какого-то момента всё пошло не так, и я уверен, что вы и сами это ощущали. Время от времени. Невозможно долго жить в иллюзии и не чувствовать этого хотя бы подспудно.

— Я чувствовала. И ошибалась, — призналась Ванда. — Я ведьма, а не специалист по физике измерений, так что решила, что это колдовство. Но когда я попыталась вернуть всё назад, оказалось, что это не так-то просто.

— Зато мы стали вспоминать гораздо больше, чем предполагалось, — утешил ее Старк. — Когда что-нибудь этакое собираешь на коленке, тоже не всегда выходит с первого раза.

— Но это можно поправить? — быстро и жадно спросил Стив. — Всё это — ГИДРУ, все эти смерти? Их можно... отменить? Вернуть нас нам самим?

В смутных полосах и пятнах, плававших перед его глазами, вспыхнуло золотое кольцо. Расплывчатое, оно вращалось и с каждой секундой делалось чётче. Потом в нём загорелся сложный узор.

— Для этого я здесь, — подтвердил Стрэндж. — Я же доктор.

***  
— ...что мы исчезнем. — Тони нахмурился. Ужасно хотелось обнять Стива, запереться с ним в палате, откуда после короткого бурного спора наконец-то убрались все, кроме них двоих, и забыть обо всех сложностях многомерной вселенной хотя бы до утра, но такой роскоши он себе позволить не мог. — Формально говоря, так и будет. Нас... откатят до точки раздвоения, и Стрэндж обрежет эту реальность, как ветку. Ещё и горячим варом замажет, раз уж мы решили пользоваться этой садовничьей терминологией.

— Но тот, кто это сотворил, он-то никуда не денется, — возразил Стив. Он выглядел гораздо лучше, чем тот мускулистый синяк по форме человека, которого сгрузили на соседнюю с его собственной койку. — Он может попытаться снова.

— И попадётся. — Старк хищно пошевелил пальцами. — Какой бы артефакт он ни использовал, вместе мы сумеем его накрыть. Никому не позволено творить такие штучки с мирами, у колдунов на этот счёт есть отдельный Кодекс.

Стив отпил ещё глоток из кружки, которую держал в руках. Сейчас он нисколько не походил на Капитана. Казался моложе, гораздо мягче, даже складка между сведённых бровей казалась задумчивой, а не грозной.

И губы. Ох, эти губы. Тони боялся на них смотреть, чтобы не искушаться зря. Стив замирал каждый раз, как он, Тони Старк, оказывался слишком близко, и это было... Тони затруднялся подобрать правильное слово. Ужасно грустно. Тоскливо до дрожи. Абсолютно логично. Непоправимо. Никто не захочет обниматься с парнем, которого трахнула злобная каракатица. Тони никого не мог за это осуждать.

Он старался выглядеть бодро. Притворяться было трудно, но не невозможно. Уж в чём он всегда был хорош, так это в притворстве. Когда сквозь трещины брони сочится кровь, самое время помахать всем рукой и заверить, что это — в порядке вещей. Когда тебя несколько месяцев подряд изводят снами разной степени пристойности — жаркими, заставляющими задыхаться снами, и ещё другими, полными тоскливого одиночества, и даже теми, где перед глазами, как живое, вставало окровавленное лицо Капитана, занёсшего над ним, лежащим, безжалостный щит...

Он вздрогнул, пытаясь не думать о том, какой знатный бардак остался в том, настоящем мире. И о том, будет ли это больно — возвращаться. Знать, что за тобой осыпается в ничто, отменяясь, как в текстовом редакторе, целый мир с его свершениями, трагедиями, жизнями и смертями...

— У тебя очень грустный вид, — тихо заметил Стив. Он уже допил своё молоко — Брюс настаивал на том, что кальций творит чудеса при переломах, а переломано в Стиве было примерно всё, Стрэнджу пришлось немного отмотать время, чтобы выхватить его из-под падавшего перекрытия, — и теперь глядел на Тони, неосознанно слизывая молоко с губ. Смотреть на это было невозможно, и Тони быстро отвёл глаза.

— Задумался о всяком, — не соврал он. — Надеюсь, ничего не сломается в последний момент, и мы всё-таки будем помнить, что с нами приключилось. Я мало что понял в этой штуке с петлями реальностей. Лично меня это возмущает. Я должен понимать всё и заслуженно кичиться своей гениальностью. Хорошая подпорка для эгоцентризма.

Стив заулыбался так, словно это была шутка, хотя Тони не шутил. Потом посерьёзнел и поймал его взгляд.

— Я... очень надеюсь, — признался он. — Что мы будем помнить и больше никогда...

— Стив, — быстро сказал Старк. Сердце болело как проклятое, фантомный бой лязгал в ушах. — Там ведь не рай. Ванда немного видела, но мы и там... успели начудить. Безо всяких каракатиц, сами.

— Не повод не попытаться всё исправить, — возразил Стив. — Тони. Мы вспомнили даже здесь, в мире, которого по большому-то счёту и нет — неужели думаешь, что там забудем?

Тони не мог на него смотреть. Не смотреть тоже не мог. Не имел права любить Стива всей душой, всем сердцем, наполовину состоявшим из шрамов, а на вторую половину — из упрямой надежды и желания выжить, но не любить не мог тем более. Даже сейчас.

— Случается по-разному, — хрипло проговорил он. — Но я постараюсь не забыть. Это было хорошо — то, что было. Никакие щупальца этого не изменят.

Стив так полыхнул румянцем и отвердел лицом, что Тони до боли прикусил себе язык, чтобы не ляпнуть ещё чего-нибудь глупого и расстраивающего. Парню и так досталось сверх всякой меры. В нём, Тони, ГИДРА была всего ничего, пару часов, а Стивом владела годами, и Тони страшно было даже представить эту жуткую жизнь.

Он всё ещё думал об этом, когда Стив накрыл его руку своей и крепко стиснул.

— Я должен был тебя защитить, — выпалил он, не поднимая глаз. — Должен был сделать что угодно, только чтобы эта сволочь... но я не смог. Пойму, если ты больше никогда не станешь мне доверять, но...

— Подожди, Стив, ты сейчас о ГИДРЕ? — Тони изумился настолько, что даже не мог сообразить, в чём конкретно кается Стив. Не в том же, что инопланетное чудовище проникло в него, как паразит или вирус, и заставило превратиться в Капитана. — Честное слово, со мной и худшее бывало, не казни себя так!

— Я должен был вспомнить раньше, — упрямо заявил Стив. — Быть сильнее. Унять Капитана, заставить вспомнить. Он жуткий тип, но не дурак, он бы, возможно, не натворил стольких дел...

— А я, по этой логике, должен был догадаться, что с тобой не всё так просто, — вздохнул Тони. — И про ГИДРУ, и про эти злосчастные миры. Но нет. Я до последнего думал, что сны — просто сны, и если бы не Ванда...

Они уставились друг на друга с одинаковым выражением упрямства и готовности доказать другому свою правоту. Тони отмер первым, вздохнул:

— Сколько раз мы так сцеплялись, Кэп, страшно вспомнить.

— А сколько раз ещё поспорим, — почти мечтательно протянул Стив и встряхнулся, словно просыпаясь. — Послушай, я...

— Я хотел... — в ту же секунду решился Тони и тоже замолчал. От неловкости сделалось жарко, и крепкие пальцы Стива, всё ещё сжимавшие его ладонь, показались такими, такими...

— Я помню, как ты меня трогал, — выпалил Тони, понимая, что портит всё и всё-таки не находя в себе сил остановиться. — Как целовал. Как... всё остальное. Это не получится забыть. Уже не получилось. Всё должно было быть не так, но получилось... лучше, чем я мог рассчитывать.

— Даже с этой тварью? — пробормотал Стив, поднося пойманную руку к губам и поразив этим Тони до глубины души. — Я думал, ты меня возненавидишь.

— Я думал, ты будешь мною брезговать, — мстительно признался Тони, и по переменившемуся лицу Стива понял, что тоже промазал. Слава богу, они оба попали в молоко. Никакой брезгливости на лице Стива не было и близко, а в самом Тони, даже если очень постараться, невозможно было найти и тени ненависти. Он открыл было рот, чтобы сказать об этом, но Стив успел раньше. Подался вперёд, потянул Тони к себе — мелькнуло крутое плечо под скудной больничной пижамой, — и поцеловал.

Не было ничего слаще этого поцелуя. Даже очнуться от искусственного блаженства, сквозь режущую боль выплыть к озабоченному Брюсу и понять, что снова остался жив. Даже узнать, какую чашу пронесли мимо него — слава богу, мимо. Капитан был во всех отношениях выдающийся талант, хоть и со знаком минус — стратег, политик, отец нации и всё прочее, — но Тони был уверен, что, имея ГИДРУ в груди и превратившись в чудовище, смог бы превзойти всё, чего тому удалось достичь. Даже облегчение от того, что всё ещё можно было исправить, отменить миллионы смертей, не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, как чувствовался этот поцелуй.

Как будто он, Тони Старк, и вправду вернулся домой — и вернулся не один. Стив вёл его, уверенно и твёрдо, касался так нежно, что самому страшно делалось — не обидеть бы, не оттолкнуть...

Он сцепил пальцы за шеей Стива, чтобы тот никуда, никуда не делся, и целовал в ответ так же самозабвенно, как целовали его. Тонкая бумажная ткань пижамы мало что скрывала, и Стив очень скоро отстранился, горя румянцем, какого на лице Капитана и представить было невозможно. Тони любил эту откровенность чувства, вечное проклятие натуральных блондинов. Любил то, как Стив сжимал его — слишком сильно, когда забывался, и слишком слабо, когда вспоминал, что Тони-то сыворотки не досталось. Любил ту стыдливость, с которой Стив пытался прикрыть всё то, что восхитительно откровенно выпирало из-под дурацких бумажных штанов. Любил его целиком и полностью, в любом из миров, кривых или правильных, настоящих и поддельных, светлых и тёмных, искал и находил, был готов искать сколько потребуется.

Он втянул пару глотков воздуха и сам налетел на Стива, стоило тому чуть отстраниться. Оседлал бёдра, следя за тем, чтобы не потревожить почти затянувшийся шрам. Брюсу пришлось попотеть, чтобы вытащить всё без остатка, и Тони собирался загладить этот след губами. Зацеловать Стива до обморока. Взять его, особенно если тот и дальше будет вести себя с ним так, словно Тони — хрустальный, и на практике показать, что никаких ужасных последствий история с ГИДРОЙ не имеет. По крайней мере, не отбила желания заниматься любовью с единственным парнем, от поцелуев которого Тони хотелось вопить от счастья, ходить колесом и падать в блаженный обморок одновременно. Дать ему, на этот раз без ГИДРЫ и Капитана, медленно и сладко, чтобы Стив распробовал. Повторить всё с самого начала.  
Запомнить навсегда. Пусть снится потом, когда они окажутся в своём собственном мире, полном сложностей и проблем; мире, который Тони собирался сделать гораздо, гораздо лучше.

Особенно если делать его лучше он будет не один.

Они не услышали звука открывающейся двери. Стив стонал в голос и дышал так горячо и шумно, что казалось, будто в комнате запустили старинный паровой механизм, а Тони не слышал ничего, кроме этих стонов и бешеного пульса, бившего в ушах.

Стрэндж стоял на пороге не больше секунды. Мантия, спадавшая с его плеч, мгновенно сориентировалась, вытянула угол, обвила ручку и тихо закрыла дверь. Стрэндж, не меняясь в лице, рассеянно погладил её по клетчатой изнанке и пошёл прочь. По дороге прихватил высунувшуюся было в нетерпении Ванду и, покачав головой, предложил ей немного подождать.

— Чего ещё ждать? — возмутилась та. — Миры в неравновесном состоя...

Стрэндж сотворил чашку чая и протянул ей. Движением бровей приманил из вселенского континуума немного тишины и замедлил время.

— Просто поверь, — сказал он. — Миры потерпят.


End file.
